Luna in NeverEverland
by sinfulrose13
Summary: This is a one shot that I have wrote for my awesome friend Luna! She loves Petermon and it was Valentine's day. Sooo I have decided to write her one between her and Petermon! Happy Valentine's Day Luna-Chan! I really hope you enjoy reading! I also hope you like the fact I sorta had a crossover with Alice in Wonderland and Peter Pan! PetermonXOC (Luna) Rated T for swearing


A warm gentle breeze brushed by, causing a few brown strands of a young girl's hair to blow in her face. With a deep breath and sudden release of air she managed to force them out of her face.

"This sucks." Luna muttered, as she sat on one of the large stones that bordered her driveway. "There's nothing to do around here. Everyone's either doing something with someone else or her wifi was being too annoying to stay online."

She ran a hand through her long hair before looking up at the blue and white spotted sky. Her parents had left to go do some shopping which meant that Luna would be left home for at least two or three hours. Her dog, Rascal was inside most likely still taking a nap and her cat was resting on another stone not too far from where she sat.

With and slight sigh she reached over and stroked behind the cat's ear, earning a soft meow in response. The grey cat stretched and opened his emerald green eyes lazily, gazing up at her.

"Silly cat. Hm, at least you weren't too busy to hang out with me right?" Luna ran her fingertips down the feline's back as he licked his paws.

Much to her surprise Stanly suddenly flicked his ears up, tensing up as he stared into some bushes that were straight ahead of them. His fur suddenly raised up and Luna stood up, a wave of worry washing over her.

"I'm going to be late! Soooo very very late!" A small and slightly adorable voice said. In that instance a small white with green markings rabbit creature stumbled out in a panic. Its bright blue eyes looked around frantically, ignoring the fact that a human was watching him.

"I know its around here somewhere! I can smell it." He said as he turned to face Luna's back yard. "Over there!"

The small rabbit-like creature then quickly headed off behind her house. Despite the fact this creature could talk, looked like some adorable mutant, and had just came out of no where, Luna walked away from the startled cat after him.

Making sure to stay as quiet as possible Luna followed the rabbit to her back yard, stopping when the poor thing tripped over his large ears and fell flat on his face. She was tempted to help the poor guy but refrained, knowing that it was best to stay as far away from it as possible but still wait it to see what it was doing.

To her understanding the little guy or girl..(she wasn't really sure since the rabbit sounded like a boy but thanks to anime, she knew she couldn't be sure) seemed to be looking for something. The question that remained unanswered was, what exactly was he looking for? Along with a few others like "What was he going to be late for?" "What was he?" "How could he talk." And several other questions that she kinda figured would be left a mystery.

The strange being slowly got up to its feet, shaking its head rapidly before running off like nothing had happened.

"H-hey!" She shouted and went after him, trying her best to keep up with him. But sadly to her dismay Luna lost track of him. "Figures, I would lose a white and green mutant rabbit thing in my own backyard."

Swatting away a few low branches from her head she wandered around the area, hoping to catch sight or at least hear the rabbit. But then it dawned on Luna in that split second that there was no ground another step in front of her, and unable to catch herself she fell right into a bright blue portal.

Luna had meant to scream, but found herself unable. Even though she was falling she didn't feel like she was at all. All around her were squares of different shades of blue. Sorta like the small pixels you would see on a computer screen. As she continued to fall, blue numbers and letters appeared. Her bright blue eyes widened when streams of blue lines passed by her, leaving her in a state of awe.

"What is this place?"

The feeling of weightlessness and wonder quickly ended when she looked down and saw the ground swiftly approaching. A squeak managed to pass through her lips before she hit the ground and everything went black.

It felt like it had only been a few minutes but in all reality it had been a few hours until Luna's eyes fluttered open. With an unhappy groan she placed her hand over her face to avoid making eye contact with the sun. Much to Luna's surprise however, she didn't feel the hard ground underneath her, instead she felt a soft bedding. Was it all a dream?

Luna rose up slowly, expecting to see her room but was shocked to see, she wasn't in her room at she was in someone else's room.

The room was made entirely out of wood. A wood ceiling and wooden walls. To her it looked like someone had carved out a part of a tree and decided to make it their home. Blue eyes glanced around the room. There was a dresser, a mirror, a closet, all of the usual things you would find. Except there was one thing that she didn't expect to see.

No less than five feet from her, sat a boy who had his arms crossed over his chest, was dressed in the most peculiar clothing and seemed to be asleep. Really it wasn't just the clothes that she found strange about him. The boy who sat on the wooden chair wore a dark green hat that had a bright red feather sticking out of the brown band on it, with two golden rings were attached to the rim of it, and two holes in shirt which fitted him rather nicely she had to add, a forest green jacket that had lime green cuffs and three small belts that clung to his upper left arm, a yellow necktie that had a red bead on it, a belt which kept to brown leather sheaths on his sides with contained two blades with golden handles, she highly doubted those were just for show. A pair of light brown pants with green pants over top that only went up to his thighs and clicked onto his belt, and brown boots that stopped just below his knees.

From the relaxed position he was in Luna could see that he had long blonde hair and messy bangs that he had brushed over his right side so that entire side of his face was hidden from view, pointed ears but only one had two golden rings. If Luna had been in a better state of mind she would have considered this elfish boy pretty cute. But at the moment checking him out was not her main priority. Right at the moment she just wanted to know where she was, how she got there, and who the heck he was.

Luna slowly pushed the blankets off of her, and as silently as she could she crept over to the sleeping boy, clutching the pillow in her hands. Once she inched her way over to him she leaned in close to inspect him.

As she gazed at his features she didn't realize that the boy had woken up and was giving her a rather confused look. It took only a few seconds for Luna to realize she was being watched and in that instance red eyes met blue ones. Those split seconds of sheer awkwardness quickly changed to panic her own instinct of fight or flight kicked in and she raised the pillow suddenly smacking him with it as hard as she could and running out the door.

Petermon fell back with a loud grunt, the chair toppling over with him. He threw the pillow to the side and glared at the light colored cieling for a moment, contemplating what the heck just happened before jumping up to life.

"H-Hey!" He shouted, scrambling to his feet following the strange girl out the door and into the large hallway.

Walls and doors blurred past her as she ran, frantic to find a way out. But to her everything looked the same and she couldn't figure out which door lead out. Not to mention to make matters worse she was running out of steam.

Behind her the boy was after her seeming confused by what she was doing. Why did she run from him? Why did she seem scared of him? He watched as the girl slowed down, making him hope that she was done running away and realized he meant no harm. But like the many other times he found himself mistaken, he was mistaken.

Luna looked back at him and glanced at two large dark wood doors and pushed them opened without any thought.

"Don't go out there!" She heard the strange boy shout in a panicked tone. Why shouldn't she go out here? It was a way out and she was going to take it. As long as it meant getting away from him. It was moments later that Luna finally understood why he had told her not to go out those doors.

Out those doors was a large tree branch. And not like large, as in maybe a three foot and five inch thick tree limb. More like the size of a three buses combined and as long as a skyscraper is tall. That really wasn't why he warned her though. He had actually tried to warn her about the fact it was very easy to fall off if you weren't paying attention. Which considerate she was looking behind her to see if had followed, she wasn't.

Soon enough Luna felt the lack of anything solid and was met with a couple hundred foot drop to the ground. The scream she meant to let out was caught in her throat and she shut her eyes. She was so dead. There was no way she could survive this fall.

It was then the girl felt something wrap around her waist and stop her fall. Luna slowly opened up her eyes and looked behind her to see the red-eyed wonder holding onto the bark of the tree. He had caught her.

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" He said with a slight chuckle as he pulled her back up onto the tree, a good distance away from the edge.

Quickly Luna smacked his hand from her waist and stared at him, panting heavily. He held up his hands like he had surrendered and leaned back, just watching her.

"W..Who are you?" She managed to spit out between breaths. "W..What do you want from me? Where the hell am I?"

"Hm? I'm Petermon, you're in NeverEverland, and all I want from you is an explanation." The boy known as Petermon said, not in the least bit out of breath.

"An explanation?" She answered, staring at him confused. Wasn't he the one that owed her one? Not the other way around?.

"Yes, just how did you end up in the digital world? Humans don't exactly live here so its kinda weird to find one just laying on the ground, unconscious."

Luna just blinked and looked at him like he had grown a third eye. Petermon? NeverEverland? Digital world?

"I..wait. The digital world?"

Petermon fixed his hat and shifted with a slight sigh.

"Right, you're human. Of course you don't have any idea what i'm talking about. Okay. Right now you are in the digital world. A world where beings known as Digimon live. Everything here is made up of data. More specifically you are in NeverEverland which is my part of the digital world." Explained Peter.

"But how? None of this can be real.."

"Oh but it is. This world was created many years ago and our worlds. Your world and the digital one have coexisted for a long time. Believe it or not Digimon have been around in your world and have walked beside you with out you even knowing. Of course none of you would be able to really tell since those who go usually look human and disguise themselves. Although there are a few like Cyberdramon who enter your world and cause some chaos. Thankfully the Royal Knights are usually quick with cleaning up the mess before anything goes horribly wrong."

"Wait, but how did I even get here?!" Shouted Luna, clearly more confused than she was when she woke up.

"Thats what i'm asking you. All I know is that I had some of the younger Digimon come running to me saying some strange creature fell out of the sky and wasn't moving. I went to check out what happened and there you were, passed out on the ground."

Luna shook her head and hid her face in her hands. This was all too much. It went from a boring day to a horrifying experience all because she followed that white rabbit mutant thing.

"I..I followed the white rabbit guy. I lost track of him and fell down a hole."

This time it was Peter's turn to give her a weird look. "A white..rabbit guy?"

"Y-Yeah he was white and green. Had really large ears and had a horn on his head."

Petermon snapped his fingers, knowing exactly who it was.

"You followed Terriermon. I warned him to be careful when he was coming back. Hm, it seems like you fell down the digital portal, which thats not as bad as it could have been. The only issue is getting you back home.." Petermon took off his hat and ran a hand through his long hair, scratching the back of his head.

The look was all he needed to begin another explanation.

"You see that portal only opens once a week. But due time moving faster here, its really about a month in the human world. Once that portal closes your stuck on which ever side you are on until the portal opens again."

"So in other words.."

"You're stuck here until the end of this week. But hey..on the plus side that means you'll get to spend your time in one of the best places in the whole digital world!" He said while smiling underneath the bandana which covered his face.

Even though he was strange and hardly anything he had said made a single bit of sense. She felt a bit at ease around him. Of course, not enough to let her guard around him but enough to be in the same area as him. He may have saved her but Luna knew better than to trust anyone right away. But for right now she would believe him. Mainly because he was the only one she sorta knew.

Slowly Petermon rose to his feet and held out his hand. "I don't believe I ever got your name.."

"..Luna." She replied as she stood up, refusing to take his hand. Petermon nodded and dropped his hand to his side, motioning towards the door.

"Let me show you around."

And so he did. From that day on, and several after. Everyday was a new adventure for Luna. From the time she woke up to the time she fell asleep Petermon or Peter as she would prefer to call him would show her all around the island. He would show her every place including the secret underground waterfalls that was hidden beneath the giant tree. Peter would teach her the names off all the small infant digimon that all lived there.

Many times when she was left to be by herself Luna would see Peter playing and telling them stories about his adventures away from NeverEverland. She couldn't help but find this a bit cute and not to mention fascinating. Staying just a few feet away from them she would listen in on the stories of how he traveled to a place known as the dark area, saving a few digimon that were stranded there. How he roamed the great forests and met up with an old friend who use to live on this island of children.

Everything was peaceful here. Luna let go of the worries about getting home. She was really liking it here. Here she didn't have school, she didn't have people nagging her, or really anything to worry about. Sure apart of her did miss her friends but she made friends here too. Luna had felt happy while being in NeverEverland. Dare she say she was happier here than she was at home? She was sure that her parents were worried sick. No doubt the cops were looking for her and her family was a mess. They probably thought she was kidnapped by someone or something terrible happened to her. Well then again to them falling into a portal and being stuck in a whole different world filled with strange beings might be pretty horrible to them. Frankly she didn't really care though. Luna didn't want those thoughts to stop her from enjoying the time she was having here. When she went home she would worry about it then. But for now she wanted to be happy.

The week went by so quickly. It felt like she was only there for two days. But really, that night Luna would get to go home. The day was spent saying her goodbyes and playing a few games with the baby Digimon.

"Do you really have to go?" Asked Kiimon with a pouty face.

"Yeah can't you just stay here with us?" Cocomon chimed in, her big eyes staring up at Luna with a pleading gaze. Luna knelt down, placing a hand on each of their heads. She wanted to tell them she could stay. But didn't she have to leave? There was no way a human could stay in a world of data. Right?

"I wish I could..but I really need to go home."

Both the fresh digimon frowned and gave her upset looks, tears brimming the corners of Cocomon's eyes.

"B-But hey! How about we play one last game before its time for me to leave?" Suggested Luna, hoping to change the mood before they both burst into tears.

Their expressions lightened up and they both began to smile happily.

"What game?!"

"How about a game of hide and seek? I'll count to ten and you two will go hide."

Both Digimon nodded and immediately went off to go find a hiding spot. With a light laugh she covered her eyes with her hands and began to count out loud.

"1...2.." Maybe she didn't really have to go. She could stay here.

"3...4.." Its not like anyone could force her to go back home. She was happy here.

"5...6.." Everyone wanted her to be happy back home, so if this place is what made her happy. They should want her to stay.

"7...8.." Surely Petermon would let her live here. He seemed to be okay with having her around from the start.

"9...10! Here I come ready or not!" She shouted out and uncovered her eyes.

When she opened them she expected to see nothing. Luna expected to see the two baby digimon gone from view and off hiding. But her expectations were wrong. Instead the two infants were caught up in a net that was being held by some owl like digimon. Right next to the owl stood a guy with snowy white hair clad in a black and red pirates attire. He wore a crooked smile and took a step towards her.

"So this is the, lass that's been Peter's new playmate?" He sneered and took a step towards her. "She'll be perfect bait for him."

Luna's eyes widened in fear, not only for the poor babies but for Petermon.

"Run Luna!" Both the Digimon shouted at her, encouraging her to get away. But Luna stayed. She couldn't leave them. They were only babies. They couldn't defend themselves against this guy. But then again she wasn't a digimon like them so there was no way she could defend herself either.

She glared at the captain with hatred, clenching her fists. Even if she wasn't like them. She wouldn't just let them take all three of them. Hell she was gonna put up a fight! Luna suddenly went towards the own, determined to at least set them free. She reached out for them, managing to pull the net out of the owl's grasp, causing the two little ones inside to fall to the ground.

"Run you two!"She shouted causing them both to take off. The owl gasped and went to go after them but she took a hold of him and tossed him away from them. With a burst of adrenaline she went to follow after the two, but was snapped back when the captain grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her back. She looked up at him with a wince as she landed on her butt and gave him a light growl.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and punched him in the leg, instantly regretting it since her fist hit solid metal. Luna withdrew her hand and held it to her as she was pulled up by her arm.

"Move out!" He barked out, his grip tightening on her arm.

"But boss what about the other two?"

The captain waved it off. "If there's one way to get the message to that brat. Its them." With that being said the Captain dragged Luna off towards the edge of the island, the owl digimon trailing behind them.

As much as Luna struggled and cursed at the brutal captain he was able to drag her onto his ship and quite easily tie her up to the mast of the ship. Once she was tied up the captain paced in front of her and looked at her with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"So Petermon found himself a lass, did he? Yer quite the gem. Perhaps once this is all over and i've finally deleted that wretched little boy, ye should join the crew. We could always use another body on the ship." He said taking a hold of Luna's chin and leaning in close to her. Luna didn't respond. She didn't dare waste her breath on an ass like him. Instead she spit right in his face with a hiss.

The ivory haired digimon frowned and wiped the spit off of his cheek and chuckled. "That's some fire ye got in ye. Just what we need on this ship.."

CaptainHookmon turned on his heel and waved his hand to set sail. "Sail out! If Peter's quick he'll catch us before we reach the middle of the ocean!" He said with a laugh.

The ship suddenly sprung with life. The wind caught the sails and off they went, away from the island.

Luna's eyes watched as the NeverEverland island slowly became smaller and smaller. Her fight shrinking with it. Petermon would come save her. He would definitely come after her once he heard she was taken by the captain? A heavy sigh escaped her as she stared down at the wooden floor boards of the ship.

It was an hour or so later that everything on the ship came to a stand still. CaptainHookmon blinked and stared up at one of the sails that now how a hole ripped into it. He pulled out his gun and smirked.

"Look alive lads!" He shouted, snapping Luna's attention from the floorboards and to what was going around her. The crew stopped what they were doing and readied themselves for battle. Was Peter here?

"Don't you know its rude to interrupt a game of hide and seek?" A familiar voice shouted. Behind the captain a boy clad in green and brown landed on the railing of the ship with a smirk on his face.

"Don't ye know its rude to show up on a ship uninvited!" Replied Hook raising his gun.

"Uninvited? I wasn't just invited, I was encouraged to show up once I heard you kidnapped Luna!"

Instantly the ship exploded with chaos. The crew had been attacked by some of the older Digimon that lived on the island and Peter and the capatin were locked in combat.

All around her digimon were fighting, launching attacks at one another in a huge mass. Gunshots were fired, attacks were called out. Peter despite fighting against a weapon no human would be able to defend themselves against with a sword, put on a rather good show. It almost seemed too easy for him. Across the ship Peter danced, deflecting each bullet and lashing out with his blades with great skill.

Soon enough the battle came to an end once the ship was caught on fire, thanks to a stray attack shot off by CaptainHookmon's own crew member. Petermon and the Captain both stopped fighting and the Captain started to shout various curse words that made Luna thankful the younger ones weren't there.

Peter let out a whistle, informing the others to flee from the ship. He then darted off towards Luna and with a swipe of the blade she was free from her bonds. The girl sighed in relief, finally able to breath without restraints and fell forwards, falling into Petermon's strong arms.

"Hold on tight, Luna." He told her softly as he put away his blades and lifted her up, bridal style into his arms. The brunette shut her eyes and held onto him and in a flash they were back on the island.

The fairy digimon known as Tinkermon flew over to the two with a smile on her face. "You can open your eyes now."

Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Right there in front of her stood all of her friends that she had made. They all stood in a circle and in the center of them was a bean of light blue light that led straight up into a portal. It was her portal home.

"I'm sorry." Said Peter softly, setting her down on her feet.

"I wish we could have given you time to relax after that whole issue..and more time to say good bye. But the portal is going to be closing soon." He told her taking a step back from her.

"Madam." Peter took off his hat and gave a slight bow with a smile.

"I have greatly enjoyed your company. I wish you luck, back in your world. And maybe one day. We'll meet again soon..?"

Luna bit her lip and slowly nodded, putting on a light smile. With a slight sigh, she turned and faced the beam of blue light before heading towards it.

It was so sudden. Being taken from the island by some jerk, being rescued, and now on her way out of the digital world. She paused looking down at Kiimon and Cocomon who both were watching her sadly, both on the verge of tears. She couldn't leave. She didn't want to leave. Being here felt right to her. It made her happy. It made her feel like she belonged.

Warm liquid stream down her face, cursing herself for crying.

"Luna.." Warned Petermon, seeing the light starting to fade.

Luna loved this place. The digimon, the grassy hills, the secret waterfalls, and even the giant tree she had almost fallen off the first day she arrived there.

Turning on her heel she suddenly ran back to Peter and wrapped her arms around him, hiding her face.

"I..I don't want to go back. D..Don't make me go back.."

Petermon's red eyes stared down at her with shock. Slowly he eased up and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug.

"Then stay here...if this is what you want. Then stay here for as long as you want." He told her softly with a happy smile. Truthfully that was how he felt. He never forced anyone to leave or stay. But what he didn't say was that he really didn't want her to leave anyway. Peter found himself having feelings for this human girl. And the feeling of never being able to see her again hurt him. Hearing that she wanted to stay made him happy.

"This can be your home now, Luna.."


End file.
